kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 114
Ouki Sets Out is the 114th chapter of the Kingdom Manga. Summary Shin suddenly sees Kyou Kai and is happy for it as his unit is now complete. He asks her if she finished her business. But she tells him that her target moved from Wei to Zhao. The survivors of the war against Wei that knows Kyou Kai are happy to see her.Shin orders everyone to wake up to introduce Kyou Kai as a lieutenant of his unit. At Kanyou, Ou Ki and his army are ready to sortie and getting cheers from the people. Ou Ki tells Mou Bu that he is grateful that he accepted the role of a vice general. He however reluctantly accepted this and states that he will be taking the vanguard. Shou Bun Kun is surprised that Ou Ki made Mou Bu a vice general as he could be a double edged sword and asks him not to let go of the reins and that he be waiting for the victory report. Ei Sei still troubled with this sudden attack from Zhao sees Ou Ki of in the hope victory. The news of Ou Ki taking command spread as wild fire across China and came as a chock to the other states. This battle attracted the eyes of every state in order to see how things will turn out. However there was one place were the news of Ou ki didn't reach, namely Bayou. The Qin soldiers stationed there are fighting strong against the Zhao soldiers. They will need to hold out for fifteen days as this is the time Ou Ki and his army will need in order to get there. Shin and and his unit however are only nine days away. The night falls and Shin is looking the bright and cloudless sky. Bi Tou sees Shin sitting there and decides to have a talk with him. He is happy for him as he was just a servant boy a year ago. Now he is a 100-man Commander. He isn't the only one happy for him as Bi Hei went to neighboring states to talk about Shin. The next day the news comes in that Bayou has fallen. However its the news on how far the people of Zhao went that leaves the most impression as they killed all the women, children and elders as well. The people are getting scared that they will suffer the same fate as those people and the moral is dropping as a result. This gotten worse as the following day numerous men deserted the battle. Shou Sa states that those people are first timers and the closer they get to the actual battlefield the more scared they get and this will get worse as they get even closer. En is worried about the morale. As it is now they won't stand a chance against Zhao and Shin tries to raise to moral. This however proofs unsuccessful as the fear is stronger. Suddenly they hear a noise from behind. Wen they look they see Cavalry. A huge army of Cavalry s getting closer. They then notice Ou Ki being at the front. Characters *Ei Sei *Shou Bun Kun *Bi Hei *Bi Tou *Shin *En *Ou Ki *Tou *Kyou Kai *Taku Kei *Mou Bu *Bun Ketsu *Shou Sa Characters introduced Chapter Notes *Shin introduces Kyou Kai as a lieutenant to his unit. *Mou Bu was made vice general. *The news of Ou Ki taking command spread as wild fire across China. *Ou Ki and his army are fifteen days away from Bayou. *Shin and and his unit are only nine days away. *Bayou has fallen. *Numerous men deserted the battle. *Shin unit meets with Ou Ki army. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters